


千千万万遍

by Momo_Neverland



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Neverland/pseuds/Momo_Neverland
Summary: 德布劳内X阿扎尔“我会一直重复这么做。要不改写这个结局，要不燃尽我的躯体。”
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

时间在星河中仿佛是没有意义的。

阿兹皮利奎塔拿着一块手表站在空间舱的窗户边，同时注视着数万光年之外的星星和缓慢移动的秒针。

黑暗中传来了舱门响动的声音，阿兹皮利奎塔几乎跳了起来。他快步走过去拉开门，平时总带着笑容的脸阴沉极了。短短几步路他大脑里组织出了好几种责备好友的措辞，但拉开门之后，他一句重话都说不出口了。

“嗨，Azp。”阿扎尔像是被压得抬不起身子了，只能艰难地抬起他那双绿色的大眼睛祈求地看着阿兹皮利奎塔，“他好重啊，来帮帮我吧。”

阿兹皮利奎塔连忙将阿扎尔背上灰扑扑的人弄到自己背上。这个不知从哪里捡到的男人比阿兹皮利奎塔还要高上一点儿，他不知道身高不及自己眉骨的阿扎尔是怎么把这个男人拖回来的。

他突然意识到有什么不对，不禁伸出手去摸了摸背上的男人——冰凉的。

“这是什么？”他用了“It”。

“他是个人偶。”阿扎尔还是坚持用“He”这个词，“去踩点的时候碰到的。当时他几乎和一堆废弃的陶瓷没有什么区别。”

阿兹皮利奎塔帮着阿扎尔把人偶放到工作台上，回头看见黑发男孩抱出了一大筐工具，好奇地问：“你这么晚回来，都在修这个吗？”

阿扎尔没有说话，他拿着一个阿兹皮利奎塔叫不出名字的工具在人偶的胸口摸索着。阿兹皮利奎塔知道他进入了工作状态，只好在一边找了个位置坐下。他对阿扎尔失去联系的三十多个小时内的一切都很好奇：不管是踩点结果，还是面前这个非常精致但看上去已经报废了的人偶。

阿扎尔是他们最优秀的人偶师，阿兹皮利奎塔并不意外他可以用十几个小时的功夫把“一堆废弃的陶瓷”恢复成面前这个人偶的样子。这个人偶看上去二十来岁，有着金色的头发，白种人，身高比自己高一些，大概一米八出头，瞳色还没有恢复……

就在这时，阿扎尔不知做了什么，人偶原本灰色的眼睛突然恢复了色彩。

是冰蓝色的。

阿扎尔舒了一口气，开口问：“嗨，凯文，你听得到我说话吗？听得到就眨眨眼睛？”

阿兹皮利奎塔顺着阿扎尔的眼神看过去，那双蓝色的眼睛一动不动。

阿扎尔沮丧地鼓起腮帮子，不过之前一直锁着的眉毛倒是松开了，手上的工具也随便一丢。阿兹皮利奎塔连忙凑过去帮他收拾，阿扎尔看着面前的好友，嘻嘻一笑：“谢谢啦，Azp。你刚才问我什么？”

“你踩点的结果还没汇报给我呢，艾登。”阿兹皮利奎塔说，“虽然我知道你已经几十个小时没合眼了，但你现在必须交代清楚。”

三十多个小时高度紧张的工作让阿扎尔有些疲惫，他趴到蹲在地上收拾东西的好友身上找了个舒服的位置，才开口：“我去了我们预测到的安全区。但那边显然发生了一些我们没有人想到的意外。”

“那我们还能去吗？”阿兹皮利奎塔眉头也皱了起来。

“可以，那里适合人类生活，也有我们之前预测的保护效果。”阿扎尔说，“唯一的意外是，那里仿佛发生过什么大灾难。好多东西都碎了，可能还被火烧过。”

阿兹皮利奎塔回头看了一眼那个悄声无息躺在工作台上的人偶，想起阿扎尔之前说的话，不由问，“你为什么把他带回来？”

阿扎尔回头看了看那个人偶，轻声说：“我不知道。那时候他到处都碎了，却抬着脸靠在那里，仿佛在等着什么……我就想，也许我修好他了，他就可以自己去找了。”

阿兹皮利奎塔叹了口气：“你总是在奇怪的地方这么感性。好了，快去休息吧。”

阿扎尔依言回去躺着了。他困得都有些头疼了，却翻来覆去睡不着。那个人偶冰蓝色的眼睛在他脑海中挥之不去。他不相信自己的判断会出错——瞳色既然已经恢复，那人偶的主功能应该也恢复了才对。最后他翻身坐起，踩着自己的鞋又往工作室走去。

透过工作室大门打开的间隙，阿扎尔敏锐地捕捉到了人偶眼球向他所站方向的移动。

“我就觉得中枢系统应该修复了！”阿扎尔完全清醒了。他快步跑过去，把人偶扶起来靠墙放着，“大概是有点延后吧。还好我觉得刚才你没眨眼有点奇怪回来看看，不然你就得躺尸一晚上了。”

金发人偶的目光落在阿扎尔的脸上。阿扎尔觉得这近在咫尺的蓝眼睛仿佛冰中火，明明是冷清的颜色，却灼得他不敢直视，只好旁顾左右而言他：“我之前在你的内芯上看到了凯文·德布劳内的英文。那是你的名字吗？是的话就眨眨眼。”

金色的睫毛颤了颤，那双蓝眼睛眼睛慢慢合上了。

“那我以后就叫你凯文啦。”阿扎尔将德布劳内的身子转过去，查看他后颈的位置。德布劳内的五感中只恢复了听觉和视觉，且全身大部分肌肉尚且不能活动。阿扎尔知道他现在心中焦虑，所以一直试图对他说话。他悄悄观察了一下德布劳内的侧脸，人偶金色的睫毛微微颤抖，眼睛却一直盯着墙上某处不肯闭上。

“凯文，你现在可以动了吗？”阿扎尔探过身子，用手托住德布劳内脸转了转，“就这样，你自己能动吗？”

德布劳内的眼睛在阿扎尔的脸上停顿了一下，抬起手轻轻推开了他。他的触觉还没有恢复，所以只敢慢慢移动着手臂，但阿扎尔还是被推得踉跄了一下。

阿扎尔倒完全不在意，反而惊喜地将手贴在德布劳内的喉结上，问：“那你能发声吗？你的声带应该也已经修复了。”

德布劳内皱起眉头，半晌说出了小段荷兰语。阿扎尔愣了了愣。他的荷兰语并不算好，德布劳内刚才那番话他只能听个大概。

阿扎尔心中有些不好的预感：“你能听懂我说话吗？”

德布劳内点头。

“看来你被格式化过。”阿扎尔叹了口气，蹲下身子在自己抽屉里翻找起来，“你可以听懂我说的话，说明你的输入系统没有问题，也就是说你的固有机能没有损失。这是当然的啦，毕竟我对自己的专业技术很自信。”

他将一个蓝色的小仪器贴在自己的耳朵后面，又坐回德布劳内身边：“但你的记忆被清除了，所以你虽然能听懂我说话，却无法对应上自己系统内的语种。不过这都不是问题，你很快就可以学习到了。”他将左手掌心贴在德布劳内的右侧脖颈处，探过身子凑向他的后颈，“我现在给你修复触觉。你有一会儿又什么感觉，一定要说出来。我现在戴上了翻译器，可以听懂你说话。”

他小心地接上了最后几段线路。他感觉到手掌下的肌肉紧绷了起来，便开口问：“你有什么感觉吗？”

对面的人偶却突然抬起手用极大的力气抓住他的手腕。即使在他痛叫出声的第一秒德布劳内就松开了手，他的手腕还是被捏红了。

不过德布劳内的反应更让阿扎尔在意，他连忙又问了一遍：“你感觉到什么了？”

德布劳内的目光则落在阿扎尔红起来的手腕上，嘴上喃喃地说：“你的手，很软。”

阿扎尔被这不加雕琢的仿佛情话一样的语言击得有些脸热，赶紧用新的问题混淆了这个暧昧的瞬间。德布劳内似乎也察觉到了方才那句话的不妥，随后他的言语就显得疏离多了。

阿扎尔对德布劳内的恢复情况非常满意，于是开始做修复环节最后的确认。

“任何问题，Kev。”阿扎尔的眉头皱得很紧，举着修复人偶的一个小仪器，“我确认修复完成后，不会再随便去触碰你的内部系统。你应该和我一样去接触这个世界，去理解周围的事物，去了解你自己。”

德布劳内一言不发地看着他。即使之前阿扎尔已经看到了这个人偶超乎寻常的神经脉络，但他依然为这个眼神感到震惊。这仿佛演绎着千百种情绪的眼神对于人类都不常见，更何况是一个刚被格式化的机器人。金发的人偶最后开口：“你不植入什么命令吗？你让我看到了这个世界，我愿意为你做事。”

阿扎尔暗自舒了一口气。也许方才这个人偶只是在评估自己的可信程度。他笑着摇头：“你后面做的每一件事情，都应该跟随你自己的意志。不过我确实看见了你有内置的芯片，但我无权打开它，你自己能查看吗？”

德布劳内移开眼睛：“不行，我也没有权限查看。”

这在阿扎尔的意料之中。他点点头，对德布劳内露出一个笑容：“那你的修复完全成功啦。欢迎回到人间，德布劳内先生。”

了结这一桩心事之后，困意和疲惫铺天盖地的涌了上来。阿扎尔觉得自己都难以聚焦了，站起身的时候一头栽了下去，多亏了德布劳内伸手接住了他才没有摔倒地上。

但他实在太困了，在铺天盖地的黑暗淹没他的思绪之前，他恍惚间听到了一声叹息。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

第二天阿扎尔是被阿兹皮利奎塔摇醒的。阿扎尔头疼得厉害，但阿兹皮利奎塔声音中不同于以往的严肃让他清醒了一些。他这才意识到自己被放置在工作台上，他一翻身坐起来，看见阿兹皮利奎塔皱着眉头站在一边，德布劳内则抱着手臂站在远处望着自己。

虽然气氛还是有些僵硬，但阿扎尔心中的警报已经解除了。他打了一个哈欠，对阿兹皮利奎塔撒娇道：“Azp，我好困啊。能让我回去再睡一会儿吗？”

阿兹皮利奎塔内心进行了一番天人交战，最后还是在阿扎尔两个大大的黑眼圈前败下阵来：“你昨天到底睡了几个小时？”

阿扎尔歪到他身上，闭上了眼睛：“一两个小时吧……”

阿兹皮利奎塔把阿扎尔拉起来：“他一恢复意识你就该通知我，下次不许这么胡来了！测试还是要做的，然后你去补觉吧，老师那边我去说。”

阿扎尔听到这里似乎恢复了点精神，催促道：“那快走吧，我快要困死了。”

德布劳内跟着黏在一起的两个人后面走出阿扎尔的工作室。一路上有不少人热情地和阿兹皮利奎塔和阿扎尔打招呼，随后又对德布劳内报以探究的打量。

地下室是一个非常空旷的训练场，连空气似乎都比日常活动的楼层冷上几分。阿扎尔终于肯好好站直身子了，他拖出来一个大箱子，打开给德布劳内看：“你瞧瞧，有没有感觉到自己擅长什么？”

箱子里有很多武器，大到连成年男子都难以举起来的重机枪，小到手掌大小的飞镖，冷热兵器应有尽有。德布劳内伸出手轻轻抚过这些冰冷的金属表面，动作轻柔地仿佛在抚摸情人的肌肤。

地下室安静得有些诡异。站在一边做笔记的阿兹皮利奎塔的手悄悄摸到了后腰的枪上，阿扎尔则抬起眼去看德布劳内的脸。他冰蓝色的眼睛里没有一点波澜，安安静静地倒映着形形色色的兵器。

地下室的冷冽的光打在德布劳内毫无表情的面容上，微微反光的肤色和眼睛让阿扎尔仿佛看见了他原生材料的色泽。

在阿扎尔忍不住开口的前一秒，德布劳内的手指微动，一枚银镖就翻到了他的掌心里。阿扎尔只来得及看见德布劳内的手腕翻动了一下，那枚小小的飞镖已经插在十米外为射击准备的靶心上了。

“哇哦，”阿扎尔惊叹出声，他看上去一点都不困了，“没想到你是古典派的。”

德布劳内似笑非笑地勾了勾嘴角，又从盒子里挑了一把手枪，对准那个还在微微颤抖的飞镖扣动了扳机。

“叮！”

飞镖掉到了冰凉的地面上。十环。

阿扎尔咽了咽口水，说：“我错了，你是一个全能的弓手，无论冷热兵器都没有问题。”他推着德布劳内走到了场地中间，看着他说：“不知道五感恢复得怎么样。”

德布劳内听见自己的左后方传来了一声手枪上膛的异动，立刻侧身对那个角落开了一枪，还有意无意地将阿扎尔挡在了后面。

还没有立起来的仿真人被击中了头部位置，碰地倒了下去。

“听觉十分，反应速度十分，肌肉控制十分。天哪，凯文你也太厉害了吧！”阿扎尔两只眼睛亮晶晶的，语气也兴奋极了，“接下来我会问一些常规问题，你尽量回答。第一个，你的裸眼视距？”

德布劳内似乎非常寡言，没有必要的字绝对不会多说，但非常配合地回答了阿扎尔的每一个问题。阿扎尔写完最后一个问题之后，大大地打了一个哈欠，睡意一下涌了上来。他本想借着阿兹皮利奎塔拿写字板的手站起来，没想到原本面无表情站在他身边的德布劳内先拉了他一把。

“哦，谢谢你。”阿扎尔小小地吐了一下舌头，面上不好意思身体却毫不顾忌地挂了上去。他感觉到德布劳内的肌肉微微一僵，还以为是自己逾越了，转头想冲他道个歉，却发现金发人偶正皱着眉头盯着练习室上方的某个地方。

“怎么了，凯文？”阿扎尔顺着他的目光看去，那里是供人观摩训练的走道，现在黑乎乎的空无一人。

“没事，回去吧。”德布劳内收回目光。

阿扎尔是被打斗的响动吵醒的。他第一个反应是从枕头下抽出了防身用的手枪，看到缠斗在一起的两个熟悉身影不由得呆了一呆：“奥利？你在干什么？”

黑头发的高大男人却不为所动，或者说，他并没有什么功夫分神，德布劳内的攻击让他根本无暇顾及其他。

“快住手啊笨蛋！”阿扎尔大喊，“你又打不过他！！”

话音刚落，吉鲁就被德布劳内一脚踢在小腹上，蹲下身子缓了好一会儿才能起身。

阿扎尔急得连鞋都没穿就跳下床去看吉鲁的伤。这是唯一一个在他手上完成的人偶。人偶的制作复杂而耗时，阿扎尔年纪小，再怎么被夸天才独自完成人偶制作的最后阶段也是极其稀有机会，对这个人偶自然是宝贝得紧。每次吉鲁出任务回来他都要仔细查看，现在要是因为原因不明的斗殴落了什么伤，他得气到呕血。

好在吉鲁的设定有体格强壮这一栏，这被踹了一脚过一会儿也没事了。阿扎尔坐在地上舒了一口气，然后猛地一推他：“奥利你是傻吗？你没向Azp要过凯文的资料吗？你想单挑能找个数据差不多的吗？”

吉鲁却没像以往一样陪着他闹，反倒是严肃地抓住了阿扎尔的手臂：“跟我来，队长有话要问你。”

“你留在这里。”阿扎尔被吉鲁拽出门的时候，听见自己的人偶低沉的声音：“艾登没有回来之前不许出去。”

“怎么了？”阿扎尔一头雾水地面对着黑着脸的阿兹皮利奎塔，吉鲁站在一边一言不发，房间里的氛围让他有些不安。

“德布劳内向你隐瞒了。”阿兹皮利奎塔把写字板放在阿扎尔面前，用原子笔指着听觉范围那一栏，“早上吉鲁隔着玻璃在观战区开了保险，德布劳内明显听到了。我不知道其他栏目是否是真实的。”他的笔尖向下移动到了内芯的那一栏，接着说：“浅蓝色的内芯，艾登，这个颜色真的没有意义吗？”

“蓝月亮。”吉鲁补充道，“我们认为他是蓝月亮的人。”

“我看到他的内芯了，我想过这个问题。”阿扎尔说：“但他被格式化了，这个我可以保证。我刚修复他的时候他能听懂我说话，但开口是其他语言。即使他是蓝月亮的人，现在也与他们无关了。”

“内芯，内芯！”阿兹皮利奎塔敲了敲桌子，“这才是重点，艾登。你又不是不知道内芯的作用。一旦内芯植入的命令被强制执行，人偶就和一个任人操控的机器人没什么区别！你知道这里面的命令是什么吗？”

阿扎尔吐了一口气，将手埋进手掌里。过了一会儿，他才开口：“你们说的，我在捡到他的时候都想过。”

“你到底为什么带他回来？”阿兹皮利奎塔问。

“他的神经系统极其复杂，人类完全相同。若他是作为一个弓兵而被制作出来，那他的脑部至少有一半的网络是多余的。”阿扎尔开口，“与其相信在这个时空的某一个角落存在着这样一个人偶师，我更怀疑……凯文曾经是一个人类。”

“你说什么？”一阵死寂后，阿兹皮利奎塔才找回自己的声音，“这个世界上还没有出现人类将自己改造成人偶的案例。”

“这个方案被提出很久了。”阿扎尔说，“你们都应该知道才对。德国和意大利的人偶师十几年前就已经提出这个假设了，置信度高于百分之九十。没有成功，只是因为没有人愿意犯险而已。”

阿兹皮利奎塔说：“如果是这样，我们更加应该把他毁掉，或者就让他留在那里。如果他拥有智力，那……”

“那他就和我们一样。”阿扎尔打断他的话，“他们认识这个世界和我们是一样的，学习，模仿，思考。只是人类的神经网络能够被激活的部分是位置的，而他们所擅长的区域是既定的。你觉得奥利和我们有什么不同吗？”

“奥利维尔没有内芯！”阿兹皮利奎塔有些着急，声音不由自主提高了，“你对这个太疯魔了，艾登。你记得孔蒂老师当时极力主张要……”他突然意识到吉鲁正站在边上，立刻闭上了嘴巴，不过接下来的话大家都能猜到了。

“你也意识到不妥了吧。”阿扎尔轻声说，“你心中也把奥利当做我们的手足兄弟，而非一个冷冰冰的工具。无论凯文曾经是不是人类，我把他丢弃在这没有边际的宇宙中，不等同亲手杀了他吗？”

房间里沉默了下来。阿兹皮利奎塔无奈地叹了一口气，将原子笔丢在了桌面上。

“让你为难了，Azp。”阿扎尔轻声说，“如果这能让你觉得好一些的话。我怀疑凯文的经历过非常惨烈的……往事，所以他体内的神经网络，甚至内芯都有一定的损毁。缺少一小部分神经并不会影响他的功能，但被损毁的内芯未必能正常工作。”

“我不为难，我是担心你。”阿兹皮利奎塔没有看他，站起身离开了，“奥利维尔，最近你跟着艾登吧，别出外勤了。”

吉鲁跟着阿扎尔走回房间的时候，阿扎尔难过地叹了一口气：“我又让Azp担心了。”

“他只是担心你，你也不是第一次被人偶攻击了。”吉鲁摸了摸阿扎尔的头，压低声音，“你注意点说话，德布劳内的听觉范围恐怕比我们猜想得更大。”

阿扎尔站定，转头看他：“奥利，你也不信任他吗？他醒来的时候，还许我给他植入命令呢。”

阿扎尔维持着仰头的姿势，眼睛里透露出一些他本人都没有察觉到的不安。吉鲁心软了，他让自己的人偶师靠在自己胸膛上，轻轻拍了拍他的后脑勺：“算了，有我呢。”

阿扎尔回到房间的时候还有些情绪低落。德布劳内坐在床边，目光平静地扫过吉鲁，落在阿扎尔身上的时候才起了点波澜。阿扎尔见德布劳内冷着一张脸却还是乖乖等在房间里的样子，心中稍稍好受了一些。他露出一个笑容，对德布劳内招手：“来吧，我带你去吃些东西。我知道你有味蕾。”

德布劳内顺从地站起身，在阿扎尔转身走出房门的时候突然开口道：“我很抱歉，艾登。我听见了你们的对话。”

吉鲁盯着他，眼中如风雨欲来的乌云般暗沉。

德布劳内似乎还想说什么，但那几个词仿佛卡在他的喉咙一般，怎么也说不出来。他的脸色变得通红，下颚咬得紧紧的。

“没关系的，凯文。来吧，我们去吃饭吧。”阿扎尔没有回头，迈步走了出去。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

三个人来到餐厅的时候，大家几乎都在了。众人的目光自然都落在了最陌生的德布劳内身上。

“介绍一下，这是我前几日在安全点带回来的凯文·德布劳内。”

德布劳内面上没什么表情，只是微微点了点头，就随着阿扎尔坐下了。

一个蓬蓬头笑嘻嘻地揽住阿扎尔的肩膀，这似乎让阿扎尔心情好了很多。不知那个蓬蓬头和阿扎尔说了什么，他嘻嘻笑着缩成一团。

蓬蓬头抬头看了一眼坐在一边的德布劳内。方才还冷着一张脸似乎一句话都不想和大家说的金发男孩，此刻正侧着头看着笑得和小仓鼠似的阿扎尔，嘴角还带着一丝若有若无的微笑。于是他又坏笑着凑到阿扎尔边上说悄悄话。这次阿扎尔似乎吃了一惊，盈盈笑着的眼睛突然就转向了一旁的德布劳内。

金发的人偶仿佛被撞破了秘密般窘迫，匆匆移开视线，下一秒却不舍得黑发男孩的笑容似的又看了回去。然后他竟咧开嘴笑了，原本陶瓷似的皮肤甚至笑出了些褶子，给这个原本看上去冷冰冰的人偶填了几分傻气。

坐在两人对面的吉鲁原本皱着眉头盯着德布劳内，此时也微微笑了笑，低下头给自己满了一大杯啤酒。

众人兴致正好时，警报突然拉响了。阿兹皮利奎塔的声音从广播里传来：“全体注意。红魔军团出现在两点钟方向，准备战斗。”

在场的众人立刻都丢下餐具，奔向自己的装备间。

德布劳内紧紧跟在阿扎尔身后，却被吉鲁一把抓住了手臂：“你留在舱内。”

“为什么？”德布劳内皱眉，“我跟在他身边，他会更安全。”

两人说话的间隙，阿扎尔已经换好了装备。他换上了蓝色的战服，面上带着一个白色的面罩。

他目不斜视，径直从两人之间冲了出去。

蓝与红的碰撞仿佛电光石火。阿扎尔觉得眉心一跳，连忙侧过身躲过了一道红色的激光。

一个熟悉的身影逼上前来，阿扎尔躲过那人的袭击，不肯还手，只大喊他的名字：“内马尼亚！”

之前多少次或是故意或是无意叫错的音节，这次准确地被喊了出来。对面的男人却充耳未闻，招招都要取他性命。阿扎尔抬头望去，高大的男人面容冷峻，眼底结满冰霜。

吉鲁不知从哪儿窜了出来，架住了马蒂奇凶狠的攻击。阿扎尔突然觉得腰上一紧，还没来得及叫出声，双脚就离开了地面。

“是我。”德布劳内抱着阿扎尔翻到了空间船的机翼上，单手抓着机翼内侧的横栏，平静地说，“你应该少吃一点，有点重。”

这话放在平时说，阿扎尔准得跳脚。不过现在他并没有这个闲心，他咬着下嘴唇低头看着马蒂奇和吉鲁的方向。那边马蒂奇和吉鲁站得有些远，并没有继续缠斗在一起。

“这就是内芯的作用吗？”阿扎尔的双手无意识扒着德布劳内的手臂，声音几乎飘散在黑暗中：“他方才是怎么了？”

“你测试过的吧？内芯运作的话，所有生物的智力都是摆设。”德布劳内的声音冷得和结冰了一样，“他被带去红魔之后，大概被植入了杀你的指令。”

阿扎尔安安静静窝在德布劳内怀里，像一只委屈得缩成一团的兔子。德布劳内搂着阿扎尔的手臂紧了紧，凑到他耳边说：“如果有一天我变成他那样，就卸掉我的双手。”

德布劳内的呼吸是温热的，这让阿扎尔回过了头。他们离得太近了，阿扎尔甚至可以数清德布劳内金色的睫毛。人偶凑近了他，金色的头发仿佛镀了阳光。真奇怪啊，他眼睛的蓝色如同浸染过冰霜，身上的温度怎么会如此炙热？

机翼上突然传来重物坠落的动静，阿扎尔立刻抬头去看。德布劳内则左手发力，带着阿扎尔一跃跳上了切尔西空间船的顶部。

“凯文，考验你是不是一个合格弓兵的时候到了。”阿扎尔将一个比他高一个头的男人晃倒在地，指着下方红魔军舰的驾驶室，“大力将我甩到那窗户上，就现在！”

德布劳内抓住阿扎尔的双手，纵身一跃，顺着空间舱的外壁向下滑去，在双脚接近机翼边缘的时候，用力将身后的阿扎尔甩了出去。原本在驾驶座上的男人只来得及瞧见一个急速靠近的黑影，就被破窗而入的阿扎尔撞晕在一旁。

“船体变向了！”红魔的人大喊，“都回来！”

有人看到了从驾驶室跳出来的阿扎尔，举起枪想要狙击他。小个子的男孩脚下却和踩着火轮似的，怎么瞄都打不准。

这时有个男人从方才被阿扎尔敲破的玻璃上探出身来，红色的激光点了对准了冲到船体边缘的男孩。

谁知阿扎尔并未像大家想的那样等着同伴的救援。他如同一只撞入风暴的海燕，毫不减速地跃向了船体下望不见边际的黑暗，蓝色的身影眨眼就消失在了机顶的边缘。

“艾登？！”德布劳内脸色惨白，大半个身子都探出船体拼命张望，目之所及却不见那个熟悉的身影。

“凯文，你紧张什么？”

德布劳内立刻回过头。阿扎尔正趴在自家空间船的顶盖上，手里握着一根不知什么材料做成的黑色绳子。

德布劳内立刻滑到他身边，担心地检查他有没有受伤。黑发的人偶师却没事儿似地笑笑，把刚才救了自己一命的鹰爪收了上来，开玩笑地说：“你耳朵这么好，怎么没听见我上来？”

德布劳内的嘴唇抿得紧紧的，硬邦邦地说：“战场上这么吵，我怎么分辨得出来？”

阿扎尔也不戳穿他，借着他圈在自己腰上的手站了起来。毕竟是整个人甩在钢板上，他的膝盖和手肘必然是青了一片。

在战场上什么都敢做的蓝军王牌一到医疗室就换了个人似的，阿兹皮利奎塔给他涂药的时候还可怜巴巴地指着自己青了一大块的膝盖，小嘴撅得可以挂油瓶。

偏偏阿扎尔的朋友们都吃这一套。特别是阿兹皮利奎塔，脸都愁长了一截，恨不得把整条药膏都涂在阿扎尔的身上。

德布劳内抱着手臂站在一边，眼看着脸色越来越黑，低气压范围越来越大，整个屋子的人却好像都看不到他似的，全都围在阿扎尔身边。这个摸摸他脑袋，那个蹭蹭他的脸，一个个恨不得把手长他身上似的。

好在还是有一个人注意到了气得冒烟的德布劳内。阿扎尔在金发人偶喷火之前，终于以需要休息为理由把大家请了出去。

“凯文？Kev？”阿扎尔抬头看着默不作声站在他身边的德布劳内，软着声音说，“我膝盖还是好疼啊，你帮我揉揉吧。”

德布劳内似乎天人交战了一会儿，最后冷着一张脸坐到床边，动作轻柔地帮阿扎尔揉开腿上的淤青。

阿扎尔也不说话了，眉眼弯弯地瞧着德布劳内绷得紧紧的脸。德布劳内的脸冷得和冰块似的，覆在阿扎尔腿上的手却烫得像一团火。

“我方才就想问你了，你的体温为什么高？”阿扎尔突然笑了，他感到德布劳内搓揉他腿部的动作越来越慢，手的位置也渐渐地沿着大腿向上移动。

那双手的动作突然停了，温热的触感停留在柔软的大腿内侧。

这次是阿扎尔凑近了德布劳内。他停在和刚才差不多的位置，正好可以看见他微微颤抖的睫毛：“还有，刚才你想做的事情，是不是没有做完？”

德布劳内侧过头看他，两个人的距离更近了。

“你想我继续吗？”德布劳内轻声说，炙热的吐息落在阿扎尔的嘴唇上。

“没有做完的事情，当然要继续咯。”阿扎尔眨了眨眼睛。

下一秒那张近在咫尺的嘴唇就贴了上来，阿扎尔没有想到他们的第一个吻会如此激烈。他被压在柔软的床垫里，那双滚烫的双手顺着他敏感的大腿内侧一路向上。他想向后退缩的时候，金发人偶伸出左手稳稳地托在他的脑后，将所有他试图发出的声音吞没在唇齿之间。

待德布劳内终于放过他，阿扎尔喘了好几口气才缓过来。他似乎觉得刚才自己毫无招架之力的样子有点丢脸，忍不住要在嘴上讨一点回来：“从实招来，这些你从谁那儿学的？”

却是炙热的吻先落了下来，清亮的声音仿佛要灼伤阿扎尔的面颊：“是你。”

“胡……胡说！”阿扎尔揪住德布劳内的金发，强迫自己看向他的眼睛，“你肯定和别人做过这事儿，仗着不记得了就胡说八道。”

德布劳内凑近他，那双蓝眼睛离阿扎尔那样近。阿扎尔可以清晰地从中看到自己的倒影。

“我只有你。”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

吉鲁拿着一盘饼干走出小厨房的时候，看到不远处有人正快步走向自己的方向。

他第一个反应是去拔枪。手指碰到冰冷的金属手柄时，他认出了那一头向上翘起的头发。

“德布劳内。”他放下手，“艾登让你过来的？”

德布劳内停下脚步，他的脸在阴影里看不清表情，清亮的声音倒是传了过来：“是的。”

“没事，你回去休息吧。”吉鲁说，“我给他送过去。不过这孩子该减肥了。”

德布劳内慢慢走出来，蓝色的眼睛看着吉鲁：“他是有点重了。”

吉鲁点点头，算是打了个招呼，打算快点把点心带给阿扎尔。和德布劳内擦肩而过的时候，他突然站定，转过头对金发人偶说：“对了，刚才谢谢你了。”

德布劳内愣了一下：“什么？”

“艾登原来和马蒂奇关系很好，方才肯定没想到他会失控成那样。”吉鲁说，“所以，刚才谢谢你把他带走。当然，也谢谢你后面配合他。”

德布劳内没有动，只说：“我不会让艾登受伤的。”

吉鲁笑了一下，弯腰从靴子里抽出一把蓝色手柄的匕首递给德布劳内，“拿着吧，这是我的贴身匕首。以后也好好照顾艾登。”

德布劳内沉默了一会儿，就在吉鲁觉得这个冷漠的金发人偶不愿意接的时候，他从自己背后抽出了一把浅蓝色的匕首递了过去：“是我要拜托你，好好照顾他。”

德布劳内站在原地目送高大的男人消失在了走道的尽头后，快步走过厨房的小门，来到了走廊另外一个尽头的大门处。他轻轻将手指按在墙侧的一个触碰版上，金属门升起，一艘飞行器出现在他的面前。

他快速地钻进机舱内，在好几排各式各样的按钮中准确地按下了其中两个。

小小的飞行器就这么安静地离开了这艘空间船，德布劳内回头看着切尔西蓝色的大门慢慢闭合，他不由得想起方才阿扎尔黑暗中缓缓闭上的眼睛。他摇了摇头，把目光转向显示屏，注视着属于切尔西的深蓝色光点距离自己越来越远。随后，他去查看飞行器的方向，确定和他所想一致后才吐了一口气靠到椅背上。

这时他觉得有什么东西正磕着自己的腰，伸手一摸索，从背后抽出一件破破烂烂的浅蓝色外套。他翻开衣领，果然在上面看到了自己烫金的名字。

他微微笑了笑，从怀中抽出了方才从阿扎尔身上解下来的蓝色衬衫。他躺在椅背上，仔仔细细地将自己这件破破烂烂外套裹在阿扎尔的衬衫外面。浅蓝色包着深蓝色，倒是比阿扎尔自己瞎搭的白色外袍好看一些。

飞行器下方突然传来了一些轻微的响动，但这声音在寂静的宇宙中就让人毛骨悚然了。德布劳内立刻坐起身，将方才吉鲁给自己的匕首握在手里，警惕地透过飞行器透明的护罩观察着四周。

一个鹰爪勾住了飞行器的边缘。

德布劳内瞪大了眼睛。

下一秒阿扎尔就翻了上来。他看上去并没有被背叛了气急败坏的样子，甚至还对着目瞪口呆的德布劳内挥了挥手。

在阿扎尔收好鹰爪，走到德布劳内面前敲窗玻璃的时候，德布劳内仿佛才恢复了行动能力。他回头看了看飞行器的检测屏，一片漆黑的宇宙中依然只有一大一小两个深蓝色光点，而那个大光点已经和自己有一段距离了。

阿扎尔钻进飞行器后，德布劳内坐到了副驾驶的位置。他低着头避开了阿扎尔的视线，将套在一起的两件衣服藏到了座椅和舱门的间隙里。

“你怎么找到我的？”等防护罩完全合上，德布劳内才开口。

“我饿了，正好碰到奥利。”阿扎尔面上也没什么笑意，他看上去有些疲惫，“你怎么会知道飞行器停在哪儿？”

在阿扎尔去碰方向的时候，德布劳内突然开口：“别回去。”

阿扎尔放下手，皱着眉头看他：“你要去哪儿？”

德布劳内没有说话。

阿扎尔是真的有些累了，他放下手，失望地垂眼看着显示屏。

“你快回去吧，艾登。”德布劳内轻声开口。

“所以你昨天这么做，只是为了拿我的指纹。”阿扎尔深吸一口气，手有些颤抖，“你如果要走，大可说出来，不需要这样。”

德布劳内刚想开口，阿扎尔却继续说了下去：“你和我说过的话，到底有几句是真的，几句是假的？”

“我从未欺骗你！”德布劳内的音量有些不受控制，“你希望我变成下一个马蒂奇吗？”

阿扎尔愣住了，转过头看他。

这是他进入飞行器之后第一次仔细看德布劳内的脸。他眼睛通红，仿佛有什么情绪在不受控制地要从他体内爆发出来。

阿扎尔一下就心软了。他舒了一口气，把手伸向方向盘，笑着说：“原来是因为这个。那你大可不必担心，我……”

“别回去！”德布劳内大声道。

阿扎尔的手停在空中，他意识到德布劳内现在极度反常。

“你知道你要去哪儿吗？”阿扎尔严肃地问，“这艘飞行器的动力现在只够三十个小时，你想过三十个小时之后会发生什么吗？人偶没有生命体征，也就是说，当这艘飞行器不能动的时候，你与宇宙中漂浮的石头没有任何异样。没有人会发现你，除非他撞到你面前！你也许永无止境地漂浮在宇宙里，你知道这是什么感觉吗？”

“我不能告诉你。”德布劳内说：“我有把握，但那里对你太危险了。”

“飞行船将在六个小时后接近安全点，其速度接近光速。”阿扎尔开口，“我穿着这身战斗服回去，同样非常危险。”

德布劳内扫了一眼屏幕，切尔西的空间船已经离自己很远了。阿扎尔飞回去确实太危险了。

德布劳内将脸埋在手里，过了一会儿才轻声说：“卸了我的胳膊。”

阿扎尔以为自己听错了，问：“什么？”

“卸了我的双手。”德布劳内面对着他，举起了自己的手。

“不……不是，我没有工具。”阿扎尔有些懵，本能地回绝他，“而且你现在就在我面前，要是要对我下手你早就……”

德布劳内把吉鲁给他的匕首扔到工作台上，冷静地说：“用这个。”

阿扎尔闭上了嘴。

“卸掉我的胳膊，最好停止我对四肢的控制权。”德布劳内说，“但别完全停掉我，我可能得看方向。”

“你的痛觉还在……”阿扎尔说。

“卸掉我的胳膊，现在。”德布劳内重复了一遍。

阿扎尔愣愣地看着面前的金发男孩。德布劳内焦虑得像是一头困兽，他也算是见过德布劳内的各种模样了，唯独没见过他这般不安和焦虑的样子。

阿扎尔最后依言拿起了那把匕首。在锋利的刀刃刺破德布劳内的表皮时，阿扎尔轻声说：“会很疼。”

被匕首割破表皮尚可忍受，但被手指掐断神经的痛苦是做了再多心理建设都难以承受的。德布劳内惨叫一声，整个身体颤抖起来。

阿扎尔一手扶着德布劳内的后背，一手正摸索着人偶体内相关的神经，只好用自己的额头抵上德布劳内的。德布劳内冰凉的体温他也颤抖起来：“你还好吗？不需要这样，我拿衣服把你的手绑起来也一样吧？”

“别……别管我。”德布劳内咬着牙说。如果他是一个人类，他的嘴应该已经被他自己咬得满是鲜血了，“快，快卸了它。”

等阿扎尔终于把德布劳内控制双手的神经全部掐断，两个人的脸色都白得和纸一样。阿扎尔手中的匕首掉到地上，他紧张得满头冷汗，颤抖地用手背贴了贴德布劳内冰凉的脸颊。

“我不问你了，你好好休息吧。”阿扎尔轻声说，将两人的座椅调平，并肩躺了下去。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

吉鲁拿着一盘饼干走出小厨房的时候，看到不远处有人正快步走向自己的方向。

他第一个反应是去拔枪。手指碰到冰冷的金属手柄时，他认出了那一头向上翘起的头发。

“德布劳内。”他放下手，“艾登让你过来的？”

德布劳内停下脚步，他的脸在阴影里看不清表情，清亮的声音倒是传了过来：“是的。”

“没事，你回去休息吧。”吉鲁说，“我给他送过去。不过这孩子该减肥了。”

德布劳内慢慢走出来，蓝色的眼睛看着吉鲁：“他是有点重了。”

吉鲁点点头，算是打了个招呼，打算快点把点心带给阿扎尔。和德布劳内擦肩而过的时候，他突然站定，转过头对金发人偶说：“对了，刚才谢谢你了。”

德布劳内愣了一下：“什么？”

“艾登原来和马蒂奇关系很好，方才肯定没想到他会失控成那样。”吉鲁说，“所以，刚才谢谢你把他带走。当然，也谢谢你后面配合他。”

德布劳内没有动，只说：“我不会让艾登受伤的。”

吉鲁笑了一下，弯腰从靴子里抽出一把蓝色手柄的匕首递给德布劳内，“拿着吧，这是我的贴身匕首。以后也好好照顾艾登。”

德布劳内沉默了一会儿，就在吉鲁觉得这个冷漠的金发人偶不愿意接的时候，他从自己背后抽出了一把浅蓝色的匕首递了过去：“是我要拜托你，好好照顾他。”

德布劳内站在原地目送高大的男人消失在了走道的尽头后，快步走过厨房的小门，来到了走廊另外一个尽头的大门处。他轻轻将手指按在墙侧的一个触碰版上，金属门升起，一艘飞行器出现在他的面前。

他快速地钻进机舱内，在好几排各式各样的按钮中准确地按下了其中两个。

小小的飞行器就这么安静地离开了这艘空间船，德布劳内回头看着切尔西蓝色的大门慢慢闭合，他不由得想起方才阿扎尔黑暗中缓缓闭上的眼睛。他摇了摇头，把目光转向显示屏，注视着属于切尔西的深蓝色光点距离自己越来越远。随后，他去查看飞行器的方向，确定和他所想一致后才吐了一口气靠到椅背上。

这时他觉得有什么东西正磕着自己的腰，伸手一摸索，从背后抽出一件破破烂烂的浅蓝色外套。他翻开衣领，果然在上面看到了自己烫金的名字。

他微微笑了笑，从怀中抽出了方才从阿扎尔身上解下来的蓝色衬衫。他躺在椅背上，仔仔细细地将自己这件破破烂烂外套裹在阿扎尔的衬衫外面。浅蓝色包着深蓝色，倒是比阿扎尔自己瞎搭的白色外袍好看一些。

飞行器下方突然传来了一些轻微的响动，但这声音在寂静的宇宙中就让人毛骨悚然了。德布劳内立刻坐起身，将方才吉鲁给自己的匕首握在手里，警惕地透过飞行器透明的护罩观察着四周。

一个鹰爪勾住了飞行器的边缘。

德布劳内瞪大了眼睛。

下一秒阿扎尔就翻了上来。他看上去并没有被背叛了气急败坏的样子，甚至还对着目瞪口呆的德布劳内挥了挥手。

在阿扎尔收好鹰爪，走到德布劳内面前敲窗玻璃的时候，德布劳内仿佛才恢复了行动能力。他回头看了看飞行器的检测屏，一片漆黑的宇宙中依然只有一大一小两个深蓝色光点，而那个大光点已经和自己有一段距离了。

阿扎尔钻进飞行器后，德布劳内坐到了副驾驶的位置。他低着头避开了阿扎尔的视线，将套在一起的两件衣服藏到了座椅和舱门的间隙里。

“你怎么找到我的？”等防护罩完全合上，德布劳内才开口。

“我饿了，正好碰到奥利。”阿扎尔面上也没什么笑意，他看上去有些疲惫，“你怎么会知道飞行器停在哪儿？”

在阿扎尔去碰方向的时候，德布劳内突然开口：“别回去。”

阿扎尔放下手，皱着眉头看他：“你要去哪儿？”

德布劳内没有说话。

阿扎尔是真的有些累了，他放下手，失望地垂眼看着显示屏。

“你快回去吧，艾登。”德布劳内轻声开口。

“所以你昨天这么做，只是为了拿我的指纹。”阿扎尔深吸一口气，手有些颤抖，“你如果要走，大可说出来，不需要这样。”

德布劳内刚想开口，阿扎尔却继续说了下去：“你和我说过的话，到底有几句是真的，几句是假的？”

“我从未欺骗你！”德布劳内的音量有些不受控制，“你希望我变成下一个马蒂奇吗？”

阿扎尔愣住了，转过头看他。

这是他进入飞行器之后第一次仔细看德布劳内的脸。他眼睛通红，仿佛有什么情绪在不受控制地要从他体内爆发出来。

阿扎尔一下就心软了。他舒了一口气，把手伸向方向盘，笑着说：“原来是因为这个。那你大可不必担心，我……”

“别回去！”德布劳内大声道。

阿扎尔的手停在空中，他意识到德布劳内现在极度反常。

“你知道你要去哪儿吗？”阿扎尔严肃地问，“这艘飞行器的动力现在只够三十个小时，你想过三十个小时之后会发生什么吗？人偶没有生命体征，也就是说，当这艘飞行器不能动的时候，你与宇宙中漂浮的石头没有任何异样。没有人会发现你，除非他撞到你面前！你也许永无止境地漂浮在宇宙里，你知道这是什么感觉吗？”

“我不能告诉你。”德布劳内说：“我有把握，但那里对你太危险了。”

“飞行船将在六个小时后接近安全点，其速度接近光速。”阿扎尔开口，“我穿着这身战斗服回去，同样非常危险。”

德布劳内扫了一眼屏幕，切尔西的空间船已经离自己很远了。阿扎尔飞回去确实太危险了。

德布劳内将脸埋在手里，过了一会儿才轻声说：“卸了我的胳膊。”

阿扎尔以为自己听错了，问：“什么？”

“卸了我的双手。”德布劳内面对着他，举起了自己的手。

“不……不是，我没有工具。”阿扎尔有些懵，本能地回绝他，“而且你现在就在我面前，要是要对我下手你早就……”

德布劳内把吉鲁给他的匕首扔到工作台上，冷静地说：“用这个。”

阿扎尔闭上了嘴。

“卸掉我的胳膊，最好停止我对四肢的控制权。”德布劳内说，“但别完全停掉我，我可能得看方向。”

“你的痛觉还在……”阿扎尔说。

“卸掉我的胳膊，现在。”德布劳内重复了一遍。

阿扎尔愣愣地看着面前的金发男孩。德布劳内焦虑得像是一头困兽，他也算是见过德布劳内的各种模样了，唯独没见过他这般不安和焦虑的样子。

阿扎尔最后依言拿起了那把匕首。在锋利的刀刃刺破德布劳内的表皮时，阿扎尔轻声说：“会很疼。”

被匕首割破表皮尚可忍受，但被手指掐断神经的痛苦是做了再多心理建设都难以承受的。德布劳内惨叫一声，整个身体颤抖起来。

阿扎尔一手扶着德布劳内的后背，一手正摸索着人偶体内相关的神经，只好用自己的额头抵上德布劳内的。德布劳内冰凉的体温他也颤抖起来：“你还好吗？不需要这样，我拿衣服把你的手绑起来也一样吧？”

“别……别管我。”德布劳内咬着牙说。如果他是一个人类，他的嘴应该已经被他自己咬得满是鲜血了，“快，快卸了它。”

等阿扎尔终于把德布劳内控制双手的神经全部掐断，两个人的脸色都白得和纸一样。阿扎尔手中的匕首掉到地上，他紧张得满头冷汗，颤抖地用手背贴了贴德布劳内冰凉的脸颊。

“我不问你了，你好好休息吧。”阿扎尔轻声说，将两人的座椅调平，并肩躺了下去。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

德布劳内的呼吸渐渐平稳下来，宇宙间无边的寂静又笼罩了两人。璀璨的宇宙像一个无边无际的画卷，展开在阿扎尔眼前的所有明明灭灭都是无法估量的岁月前落下的巨幕，或许是什么轰轰烈烈的史诗故事，或许只是平淡无奇的一天。

他轻声开口：“你能肯定这个飞行器会驶向你所预计的地方吗？”

德布劳内沉默了一会儿，缓缓开口：“这个世界上有很多事情并非偶然，而是必然。”

阿扎尔笑了笑，他心中仍带着对看不见前路的恐惧，却因为德布劳内的声音平静了下来。

“我不知何所归依，如风中一苇。”

德布劳内转头看他。绿眼睛的人偶师轻轻颂着祷词，日月星辰尽数落在他眼底。

德布劳内很想握住他的手，但他并不能做到了。于是他只能看着阿扎尔的侧脸轻声道：“但看见你，弱草亦化为芦笛。”【1】

阿扎尔望向德布劳内。他们头顶就是千万人折煞词笔都难描绘其万一的浩瀚星河，这个金发人偶却扭过头看着自己。他心中动容，伸出手握紧了德布劳内无力地垂在身边的手，旁敲侧击地引出那个他几乎已经知道答案的疑问：“你看起来真不像个人偶，不是吗？”

“我曾经确实不是。”德布劳内坦然道。

阿扎尔看了他一会儿，轻声说：“你可真勇敢。”

德布劳内眼神微动。

阿扎尔以为他不解其意，解释道：“许许多多人想求长生，却畏惧于人偶化之后似人非人的未知状态。我想，你大概是为了成为一个完美的弓手，才把自己改造成人偶的吧。”

“是的，极致的武道曾是`我`追求的全部。”德布劳内说，“但现在，我有些后悔了。”

“为什么？”阿扎尔笑问。

“因为，我有了其他想做的事情，但我现在却做不到了。”德布劳内说。

阿扎尔觉得自己耳朵有些热。但他很担心此时不问，便再没机会听到答案了：“比如？”

“比如，”德布劳内深深看着他，“我现在想拥抱你。”

阿扎尔哈哈笑了起来，探过身子搂住他：“这有何难？这不就好了吗？”

两人红着脸交换了一个浅尝辄止的吻，耳鬓厮磨间德布劳内轻声说：“睡一会吧，等下还要依靠你操作。”

“哈，交给我吧。”阿扎尔抓着德布劳内的手，闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊地说，“我可是蓝军头牌……”

德布劳内手心传递过来的温度抚平了阿扎尔心头那一点不安，即使如无根飘絮般穿梭在这没有边际的宇宙间，他竟也安心睡去了。

阿扎尔是被警报声和窒息感一起叫醒的。

他本能地一把推开压在身上的重物，却听见德布劳内闷哼了一声。他一边咳嗽一边睁眼去看，却见德布劳内摔在狭小的副驾下，整个人剧烈地颤抖着。

他隔着生理性的泪水望向屏幕——哦，已经不需要看屏幕了，蓝月亮巨大的空间船正肉眼可见地向他们飞速驶来。

“艾登……”德布劳内的声音像是从喉咙里挤出来似的，“绑住我！！”

阿扎尔这才发现德布劳内双眼赤红，瞳孔不正常地涣散着。十几小时前马蒂奇死水一般的双眼一下出现在了他的脑海。他立刻想清了前因后果，依德布劳内的话脱去上衣的时候，飞行器却剧烈地震荡起来。

是蓝月亮的空间船启动了御敌系统。

“快！！”德布劳内似是难以控制自己了，声音尖锐得像是另一个人。

阿扎尔却松开了自己领口的双手，转而握紧了加速杆。

在德布劳内向自己扑过来的时候，蓝月亮空间站的探照灯也正打在了他的脸上，整个飞行器被空间站的周围巨大的旋涡搅得几乎快要碎掉了。阿扎尔本能地侧开头，德布劳内尖锐的牙齿才没刺入他脆弱的咽喉，但他的右肩膀却不能幸免了。被德布劳内狠狠咬住的时候，飞行器的防护罩也承受不住巨大的冲击力被震得粉碎，刺目的白光让阿扎尔恍惚间看到了满目的血色。

他最后狠狠一用力，将加速器推回了空挡，整个人也顺着这股力软绵绵地栽了下去。意识彻底被黑暗吞没之前，他感觉德布劳内温热的躯体将自己压回了座椅。

啊……Kev，你是要撕裂我的喉咙，还是要给我一个吻呢？

蓝色的飞行器撞入了蓝月亮大敞的停机舱内。

方才渺小如沧海一粟的飞行器此时却是个庞然大物，撞碎了好几道减速带才堪堪停了下来。

“凯文？！”好几个穿着浅蓝色制服的男人爬上面目全非的飞行器，却见几天前被打上阵亡标记的好友正压在切尔西头牌的身上。阿扎尔面色苍白，嘴唇一点血色都没有，显然已经失去意识了，被德布劳内整个人罩在身体下方。

德布劳内金发凌乱，脸上全是鲜血，一双眼睛红得仿佛也要留下血泪来。

年轻一些的两个男孩被吓得不敢出声，只盯着德布劳内颤抖的嘴唇指望他说些什么。

金发的人偶已是强弓之弩，什么话都没说出来便一头栽了下去。

“凯文！！”

TBC


	7. 【0】

“嗨，凯文，你听得到我说话吗？能睁开眼睛吗？”

凯文……是我吗？

“我去了我们预测到的安全区。我在那儿找到凯文的，想来是蓝月亮和红军先前在那儿撞上了。”

德布劳内不知道自己身在何处，不敢随便回应耳边这个陌生的声音，便假装没有听见他说的话，一动不动地躺在那里。

“我明天再来看他吧。”

等两个人走出去了，德布劳内才试图活动自己的身体。他的记忆里一片空白，他不记得谁制造了自己，不知道自己从哪里来，也不知道自己为什么昏倒在方才提到的那个安全区里。

他有些后悔了。他发现自己动不了，他不想一晚上都躺在这里。

舱门又被打开了。

“哇，你醒了。还好我觉得担心所以回来看看，不然你就得躺尸一晚上了。”

“我…几乎动不了。”

“你现在不能动吗？我帮你看看。”

德布劳内被他转过身去，眼睛只能瞪着墙壁。世界于他如隔了一层雾，指尖的触感辨不出温度。

“凯文，你现在可以动了吗？”

那个男孩用手托住德布劳内脸转了转，声音近了一些。

“就这样，你自己能动吗？”

德布劳内的眼睛在面前人的脸上停顿了一下，抬起手推开了他。那男孩似乎受不住这力道，一个踉跄坐在了地上。

“对不起。”德布劳内想要去拉他，却没办法控制自己的肌肉。

“看来你的生理机能和机械机能冲突严重。我来试试看修复一下。一会儿如果有什么感觉，一定要说出来。”

男孩凑近了他的胸口，左手手心轻轻贴上了他的脖子，轻微的辨不出温度的触感仿佛云朵拂过他的肌肤。

那男孩离得太近了，德布劳内发现他的眼睛是带点银灰的绿色，工作室的灯光落在他长长的睫毛上，洒下一片小扇子似的阴影。他的目光不自在地瞥向他的衣领处，上面绣着金色的几个字母：“E. HAZARD”。

在疼痛重新回到他身上的那个瞬间，世界也同时温暖了起来。身上大大小小的伤口疼得他倒吸一口凉气，但他也在同时感受到了空间舱内带有消毒水味道的空气，垫在他和冰冷工作台中毛巾的触感，还有自己颈侧柔软温热的手掌。

阿扎尔的手指动了动，大概本意是要给德布劳内一些刺激。但对刚刚恢复触觉的德布劳内来说，这似乎太过了，他一把抓住那只轻柔地放置在自己脸颊下方的手。他还不太能控制自己的肌肉，即便与人类相似的触觉系统立刻发出警报让德布劳内放松力道，阿扎尔已经痛呼出声了。

“你有什么感觉吗？”

德布劳内的目光则落在阿扎尔红起来的手腕上，嘴上喃喃地说：“你的手，很软。”

阿扎尔显然也没有想到德布劳内会这么说，有些不好意思地笑了起来。德布劳内注意到他的耳朵红了。

“过两天你应该可以自如控制肌肉了。到时候你先开一辆小飞艇回去吧。告诉瓜迪奥拉，他可欠了切尔西一个大人情。”

“去哪里？瓜迪奥拉是谁？”

阿扎尔停下了手中的动作，扭头看他，眉头皱得紧紧的。

“你记得你是谁吗？”

“我叫凯文·德布劳内。我是……一个弓兵？”

阿扎尔神色凝重地找出一件衬衫，递给捂着脑袋的德布劳内，挤出一个笑容。

“不要担心，我会试着帮你的。”

德布劳内这才注意到阿扎尔身上穿着衣服，而自己则一丝不挂。他满脸通红地接过那件衬衣，却对上面的纽扣束手无策。他偷偷地观察了一下阿扎尔身上的那件深蓝色衬衫，决定依样画葫芦，抖开衣服就往头上套。

“哎哎哎，等等等等！你不会穿衣服吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

阿扎尔赶紧把他的从衣服里解救出来，笑得直不起身子。阿扎尔的笑声和他平时说话的声音完全不同，高了至少三个八度，像只小鸡仔似的。德布劳内看他笑得眼睛都没了，竟也傻乎乎地跟着笑了起来。

等阿扎尔终于乐够了，才把那件衣服举到德布劳内面前，慢慢解开了一个扣子给他看。德布劳内拿起另一个扣子捏在手里，他已经知道该怎么做了，但手指却不听使唤。

“啊，我忘记了。你的肌肉可能还需要一会儿才能完全恢复。我来帮你吧。”

德布劳内的注意力从阿扎尔手上的动作转移到了他低垂的眉眼上。他的睫毛很长，灰绿色的眼睛翡翠一般透彻，但这次德布劳内没有说出来。

阿扎尔认认真真地把最上面的那颗扣子也扣上了，随后他揉揉眼睛，打着哈欠关掉了工作室的灯。

“来吧，我带你去客房。我想你还是需要睡觉的。”

“早啊，凯文。”

金属碰撞的声音。

“我昨天做了一些实验，今天来试试看帮你恢复记忆。”

一个他没有见过的男人站在一边，眉头紧紧皱在一起，似乎对阿扎尔要做的事情不怎么赞同。

“发生了什么？”德布劳内看着男孩在摆弄一些他叫不上名字，但绝对不属于医疗器械的金属器材，心中有些不安。

“不要担心，凯文。不出意外的话，一会儿你就能全部想起来了。可能会有些疼，我暂时帮你关掉触觉系统哦。”

这太奇怪了。触觉是可以关掉的吗？

不过阿扎尔是他醒来之后见到的第一个人。他一直在帮助自己不是吗？他让自己从黑暗中苏醒，唤起他的五感，现在还在试图找回他的记忆，他不会伤害自己的。

温度从他的感知内消失了，他听见的金属的碰撞声自他耳后响起。

“放轻松，凯文。马上就好了。”

“你准备好了吗，凯文？”

“是的，老师。”

“你会成为你梦想中的样子的。那么，祝你好运。”

“凯文？凯文？！”

是阿扎尔。

德布劳内的目光落在他蓝色衬衫的左胸口处，那里绣着一只蓝色的狮子。他现在认识了，那是切尔西的军徽。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“你想起什么了吗？”

那个站在一边的男人和阿扎尔同时发问了。

德布劳内抬头看阿扎尔，小个子男孩额头上有些汗，绿眼睛里倒影着自己苍白的脸。

“对不起。”他移开自己的眼睛，轻声说。

“啊，没事……我会再想想别的办法的。不过也许，这也是`你`所希望的吧。 ”

德布劳内抬头看他。阿扎尔却回头看了一眼站在一边的男人，见他没有反对才开口说。

“我猜`你`想将自己改造成一个弓兵人偶，但是在启动人造的神经网络和肌肉组织时，后天系统和原生系统出现了冲突，导致机能瘫痪。”

“我原本猜测若将你的原生系统设置为主系统，那个凯文就会回来。但现在看来人偶的脑部回路已经太过强大，我无能为力。不过既然凯文做出了将自己变成人偶的决定，那也许你现在这样正是他想要的。不要担心，你的神经结构和成年人类完全相同，学习能力和身体条件只会更甚于我们，很快你就会适应这个世界的。”

他说的不错，来龙去脉他竟然都猜到了。

“既然如此，那我就顺着凯文的意思，让你恢复成他想要成为的人偶吧。”

真正的人偶不需要睡觉，不需要吃饭，甚至不需要休息，但德布劳内尚不到这个境界。正如阿扎尔所说，只要原生组织没有完全凋零，他就会和人类有一样的烦恼。

至少在那个完完全全是人类的德布劳内眼里，这些都是烦恼。

“咣当！”

银色的金属在空中划过一道弧线，掉在距离靶心数米远的地方。

德布劳内皱着眉头抚上了左肩的一块肌肉。

“感觉是肌肉的问题。不应该啊，你肩部的肌肉已经足够强了。”

这时外面响起了阿兹皮利奎塔的叫唤，于是阿扎尔放下笔记本跑了出去。小个子的人偶师跑起步来一巅一巅的，让人看出些无忧无虑的意味来。

“我去叫凯文一起来啊。”

德布劳内听见了自己的名字，不由得竖起了耳朵。

“你太紧张了，Azp。他现在只是一个臂膀肌肉强于我们的普通人而已。”

“你看到他的内芯了！”

“但他现在还是一个人类啊。他的肌肉组织并不受人偶的系统的控制，你把他丢出去他会死的！”

“你太心软了，艾登。孔蒂老师曾经……”

“看吧，你也说不下去了。你也在顾及奥利的心情，你心中早就把他当成我们的好兄弟了。”

“我是怕他伤害你。”

“人偶没有你想的那么可怕，Azp。更何况凯文有和你我一样的神经构架，他和我们一样会学习，能思考，有爱憎。你要担心的话，我一会儿把他带上去和大家见一见。你们一起盯着他，总不会有问题了吧？他现在丢飞镖也不过比你多一两米而已。”

德布劳内用力丢出去了手心里的飞镖，训练室的门被推开的时候，那枚金属片正好砸在之前丢出去那片的边上。

“凯文，和我一起去吃饭吗？我饿了哦。”

“你去吧。我不饿。”

“凯文，你都在这个地下室呆了十几个小时了，应该要休息一下了。”

“不，这远远不够。”

难道他被原生的系统主导了，他为自己加强的肌肉组织就不奏效了吗？

“诶，难怪你会想把自己变成一个人偶。我再帮你一会儿吧，我来试试看改动一下你的传输系统。”

阿扎尔不知道第几次拿起器材在德布劳内的手臂处摸索着。他认真工作的时候褪去了他平日里淘气的样子，全神贯注得甚至会不自主地屏住呼吸。德布劳内突然很好奇，在这个明知道自己是其他军团的人偶师眼里，自己这个改造人类是什么样的存在呢？

“我觉得你很勇敢啊。”

改造人类的提议出现后，不知被笔诛墨伐了多少回，倒是第一次听到别人说这勇敢的。

“并不是每一个人都敢这样孤注一掷追求自己梦想的。”

“你曾经想过这样做吗？你人偶技术这样好，改造自己应该不是问题吧。”

“我倒是没有。怎么会问这个问题？”

德布劳内没有回答。他自己也不甚清楚。

“我现在只想为我的军团和队友多做一些事，等到我年纪大了，有年轻的孩子来取代我了，我就会回到我的故乡，把更多的时间留给我的家人。比起长生不老，我更希望我的梦想在你们身上得到延续。我自己的话，和我所珍惜的人们有一样的时间就可以了。”

两人沉默了下来，空旷的地下室只有两人浅浅的呼吸声和金属碰撞的轻响。阿扎尔放下仪器，让德布劳内再去丢一个飞镖试试看。

飞镖还没丢出去，尖锐的警报声先撕开了安静的空气。

阿扎尔一下跳了起来，头也不回地往外跑去。德布劳内立刻意识了危险，紧紧跟着他冲了出去。在找武器的时候，他被阿兹皮利奎塔抓了出来：“你呆在这里。”

“为什么！我不会伤害他的。”德布劳内大喊。

“不用担心，我会保护他的。”一个高大的男人扛着一柄机枪在一边说道。

德布劳内一眼就看出这是一个人偶，恐怕就是之前阿兹皮利奎塔和阿扎尔口中的奥利。

这时换上战斗服的阿扎尔一阵风似的从几个人身边冲出去，那个高大的人偶立刻紧紧追了上去。

“我愿意相信你，但在此之前我们之间必须有一次交流。”阿兹皮利奎塔说，“奥利维尔是艾登的人偶，你大可放心。”

德布劳内独自站在空荡荡的空间舱内。外面红红蓝蓝的光闪得他眼花，根本分不清哪一个是阿扎尔。他冲着远处一个红魔的人丢出了方才一直紧紧攥在手心里的飞镖，银色的金属在空中闪了闪就坠落了下去，离他的目标相差一大截。

德布劳内转身走进里屋。他其实一清二楚，根本不是什么传输问题。他现在全身上下被人类的神经系统所主导，自然只能做人类所能做的事情。

他没想到下一次再次见到阿扎尔的时候，对方浑身都是血，趴在吉鲁的背上昏迷不醒。

他被大家簇拥在中间，德布劳内焦急地想要凑近些却被堵得难以上前，只好踮起脚借着身高优势去看阿扎尔的状况。

他伤得并不算太重，过了一会儿就醒过来了。之前紧紧搂着他的吉鲁肉眼可见地放松下来，凑过去亲了亲他的额头。阿兹皮利奎塔扑过去的时候，吉鲁终于站了起来，被德布劳内拽出了包围圈。吉鲁眼疾手快挡了一下，才避免被德布劳内一拳打在脸上。

“怎么回事？”

“他曾经的一个人偶，被红魔植入了内芯。”吉鲁抹了一把脸，回头看了一眼阿扎尔，绿眼睛的人偶师正笑着安慰自己的好友们，“谁能想到呢。他们曾经这么亲密，指令启动之后竟非取他的命不可，真是一点理智都不剩下。”

德布劳内看向阿扎尔。他脸上的血污已经被擦干净了，阿兹皮利奎塔正要解他的衣服去擦拭他的身体，德布劳内快步挤上去抓住了他的手。

“让我来吧。”他的声音有些哑。

阿兹皮利奎塔盯着德布劳内的眼睛看了一会儿，最后站起身走了出去，手中的毛巾也留在了金发男孩的手心里。

切尔西的人都离开了，房间里只剩下德布劳内清洗毛巾的声音。

“你眼睛都红了，凯文。”

德布劳内没说话，拿着洗干净的毛巾坐到了阿扎尔身边。

“你会解扣子了？喂，等等！”

这个问题他是得不到回答了，因为德布劳内一把将他的衣服推了上去。

“凯文！你怎么了？”

德布劳内停下了手中的动作。阿扎尔以为他是担心内芯的事情，便抓住他的手安慰他。德布劳内看着对方近在咫尺的绿眼睛，终于知道之前他为什么要问阿扎尔想不想成为人偶这个问题的答案了。

其实并非他不知道，而是他不敢面对。

他想让阿扎尔的时间和自己相同。他想与艾登长长久久。

德布劳内握住阿扎尔解扣子的手，凑过去吻住了他的嘴唇。阿扎尔呆住了，德布劳内退开一些的时候，正好看到他呆愣愣张着的大眼睛。

“他们说吉鲁是你的人偶，我也是。”他笑道，“那么他能做的，我也能做。”

“他可没这样亲我！”

“是吗？我是跟着他学的。”德布劳内并不退开，也不再继续，就保持着这个距离，感受阿扎尔轻轻浅浅拂过自己面颊的呼吸。

阿扎尔突然吻了过来，这次他闭上了眼睛。

两个人分开的时候，阿扎尔的手已经有些不稳了。德布劳内看了看还没解开的纽扣，用手一扯，那两颗可怜的扣子飞了出去。

“诶诶，等等。我们会有生殖隔离吗？”

德布劳内扑哧一下笑出来，阿扎尔似乎也意识到自己问了一个蠢问题，赶紧闭上了嘴巴。

德布劳内也不毒舌，低下头给他擦身子：“别担心，等你伤好了再说。”

等德布劳内全部清理干净，便并肩和阿扎尔躺在一起，透过医疗室的天窗看着外面的宇宙。

“你瞧，飞过去一颗流星！快许愿！”

德布劳内本不信这些东西，但此刻他也闭上眼睛，为自己和阿扎尔许了一个的未来。

“你许了什么愿？”

“你难道不知道愿望说出来就不灵了吗？”

德布劳内本以为阿扎尔会对他撒娇，没想到他竟撇撇嘴不再追问了。这反倒让德布劳内有些好奇阿扎尔许了什么愿了，但黑发的人偶师却说起了别的话题。

“明天就能到安全区了，我就是在那里找到你的。你那时候好可怜啊。一个人躺在一片狼藉的教堂里，浑身都是血，比我刚才严重多了。”

“你身上还有伤，抓紧时间休息吧。进入安全区需要空间跳跃，很费体力的。”

“奥。那晚安啦。”

第二天两人是被剧烈的震动惊醒的。

切尔西的警报并没有响，阿扎尔却立刻从德布劳内身上翻了出去。德布劳内连忙跟上，远远地听见阿扎尔在和切尔西的队员们讨论。

“艾登！你知道怎么回事吗？我们已经做好跳跃的准备了，为什么会这样？”

“这个震荡应该是能量超负荷了，估计恰好有别的军团也要用这个资源进行空间跳跃。Azp，探测仪显示了吗？”

“没有，现在还只能看到我们一个光点。诶！出现了，是——”

是蓝月亮。

这个念头冲进德布劳内脑海中的一瞬间明明如此短暂，却足够漫长。也许只有千分之一秒，也许有几秒钟，但在德布劳内拥有下一个想法的时候，他知道一切全都完了。

他贴身携带的浅蓝色匕首此刻已没入阿扎尔的背心，他用自己的眼睛看见这一切的时候，他甚至还能看到阿扎尔望向自己的一眼。

这一眼却是真的转瞬即逝。在德布劳内能说出任何话，做出任何动作之前，那双绿眼睛里的光芒就暗淡了下去。

切尔西瞬间乱作一团，接住倒下去的阿兹皮利奎塔仿佛现在才意识到发生了什么，此时颤抖地去试探阿扎尔的鼻息。在他的眼泪落下来之前，切尔西的警报响了。

蓝月亮对切尔西发动了攻击。

“全体……”阿兹皮利奎塔的声音抖得厉害，几乎哑得听不清楚。于是他只好停下来，大口大口呼吸着。他的手也抖得厉害，几乎快要抱不住阿扎尔了，吉鲁低着头上去帮了一把。

“全体出战！”

他将阿扎尔放在地上，低下头去用力蹭了一下他的额头，便头也不回的背起枪跟着大部队冲了出去。

“吉鲁！”德布劳内突然拽住高大的人偶。

吉鲁没有回头，但他站住了：“还有什么可说的。一切都完了。”

“还没有！”德布劳内说，“我说还没有！还有办法！”

“你确定要这么做吗？”

“是的。”

“会发生什么？”

“我身上属于人类的一切都会被完全损毁。我将成为一个真正的人偶。”

“你的人偶素材能抗住超光速的损耗吗？”

“理论上可以，但损耗肯定会有的。”

“那么，祝你好运。”

“……”

“怎么还不松开？”

“我还有一个问题，德布劳内先生。”

“你说。”

“我们的神经网络是根据概率学运作的。理论上，我们所做的决定，都是必然的。”

“不错。但既然是概率，就有改变的可能。”

“改变的几率非常非常小。”

“只要有可能，我就会去做。”

“也许你会忘记这里发生的一切，然后周而复始得到一样的结果。”

“那我的大脑会得出同样的结果，然后从这里再跳一次。有些事情是必然的。”

“什么是必然的？”

“我会一直重复这么做。要不改写这个结局，要不燃尽我的躯体。”

“那艾登就拜托你了，德布劳内先生。”

好烫。

好痛。

德布劳内无比清晰地感觉到自己的肉身在高速和高温中燃烧殆尽。他迷迷糊糊地想，也许昨天晚上艾登看到的流星就是现在的自己吧。

那我一定会满足他任何愿望的。

德布劳内的意识仿佛也烧了起来，陷入黑暗之前，他迷迷糊糊地看见了闭着眼睛躺在墙角的自己。他浑身都是血，身上套着一件破破烂烂的浅蓝色外套。

【5】

“……”

“……修正？”

“是的，这个世界是不能存在两个凯文·德布劳内的。在我们所不知道的时候，这个世界会对那个地点的两个德布劳内进行修正，你所看见的是剩下的那一个。”

“重置是怎么回事？”

……艾登。

“因为时间的回溯，所以人偶的体内的数据会被重置。但人类所经历的一切会体现在他的生理构造上，所以他第一次遇见你的记忆并不会遗失。他目前的记忆应该是他人类躯体尚在时所拥有的，加上这一次他作为人偶所经历的。”

“天哪，你能看出来他…回溯了多少次吗？”

德布劳内睁开眼睛，阿扎尔正坐在他身边，转过头和远处的瓜迪奥拉讲话。

“从他内芯和神经网络的损伤来看，这肯定不是第一次了。我猜测大概得有个四五次吧，其实运气还算不错……”

“艾登。”他终于喊了出来。

阿扎尔立刻扭回身子看他，一双绿眼睛亮亮的，仿佛有什么东西闪动着。

德布劳内心头一松，露出一个笑脸。

“凯文，在你的小男友的恳求下，我取出了你的内芯。”瓜迪奥拉说，“你自由了。”

瓜迪奥拉看着两个凑在一起仿佛完全没有听到自己说话的小孩，无奈地耸了耸肩，在眼睛和精神都被伤害之前离开了这个病房。

“你真是疯了。”阿扎尔凑在德布劳内身侧，握住了他的手，“怎么敢脸扛时间跳跃这么多次？”

德布劳内看着自己的爱人，露出一个笑容。

“为你，千千万万遍。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 【1】“为你，千千万万遍。”取自卡勒德·胡赛尼《追风筝的人》
> 
> 【2】“我不知何所归依，如风中一苇；但看见你，弱草亦化为芦笛。”取自张晓风散文集《别人的同学会》
> 
> 【3】有小伙伴让我来写一个解析，如果有点不太懂的可以看下面：
> 
> 【0】的丁老师是一周目的丁老师，也是n周目的丁老师的记忆。
> 
> 【1】【2】【3】【4】【5】的丁都是n周目的丁老师。
> 
> 对于世界线来说，可以把扎尔把丁老师捡回去和丁老师摘掉内芯这段时间发生的事情看成一个黑盒子，进入这个黑盒子的是一周目的丁老师，走出这个黑盒子的是n周目成功和扎尔长长久久了的丁老师，黑盒子内发生的事情就是n个周目内丁老师不断回溯时间试图救扎尔。
> 
> 一周目的丁老师还是人类，所以他是肉身记忆而非系统记忆。但是在他超光速回到扎尔捡到他的安全点的那一刻，他就成为真正的人偶了。人偶的记忆会根据时间线被重置，也就是说，所有n周目的丁老师都只会记得（n大于1）一周目的事情（也就是【0】发生的事），然后他们每次回去看到的丁都是一周目的丁。
> 
> 内芯的事情是则是这样的：一周目的丁老师对内芯的内容一无所知，n周目的丁老师知道内芯的会让他杀掉扎尔，但是不知道什么时候植入内芯的命令会运行，所以他不知道自己什么时候会杀阿扎尔。
> 
> 执行内芯的时候人偶是没有自我意识的，所以一周目的丁老师对阿扎尔准确地飞出那一刀的时候他是完全不知情的。n周目的丁因为不断的时间回溯，超光速损耗了他的内芯，所以他会在被强制执行命令的时候尚存一点意识。
> 
> 我心中对内芯命令的设定是：当接收到蓝月亮信号时，杀死阿扎尔。（这个命令是瓜输入的）
> 
> 所以一周目的丁是在切尔西检测到蓝月亮信号的时候杀死阿扎尔的，n周目的丁也是在靠近蓝月亮空间站的时候试图杀死他的。
> 
> n周目的丁老师唯一知道的信息是他的内芯会让他杀死扎尔。所以n周目不断失败的理由大家可以自行想象，我这里可以提供几个参考：不知道人偶的力量所以试图困住自己但是命令发动后无意识的自己挣脱了/告诉阿扎尔或者切尔西的人未来的事情所以扎尔被世界线惩罚了在那个时间点以另外的方式死掉了/不确定什么时候自己会杀死阿扎尔，所以毫无防备让蓝月亮空间站靠近然后命令依然被执行了……
> 
> 每一次他会尝试不同的事情，因为他身上的损耗越来越严重，所以时间线上的每一个丁都是与上一个周目不同的。所以同样的事情在不同周目对于他是不同概率，虽然改动很小，但是不同周目的丁会因为这些微笑的概率变动做出不同的决定（发现自己受损的丁也意识到了这一点，所以他会说为了扎尔千千万万遍）。一直到这篇文的n周目丁，做出的选择救了扎尔，然后他们一直走出这个黑盒子。


End file.
